


Be My Number One

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno, Jun thinks, is one scary fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> fulfilling prompts @rainbowfilling <3

Ohno, Jun thinks, is one scary fellow. 

For one, Ohno usually acts without thinking (he’s even beaten Aiba-chan on this category and Jun thinks it’s entirely unnecessary to win in something as horrible as this, but still), does something spontaneous on a daily basis without thinking what it might entail in the end while looking particularly uninterested to anything and everything around him most of the time. 

Ohno is someone Jun is not – someone who is the complete opposite of Jun’s personality and everything Jun loves to hate, but someone who still managed to earn Jun’s admiration over the years. 

Because Ohno might be a walking contradiction all by himself (like Nino), someone who gives Jun the creeps when Ohno suddenly walks in looking like a newly-mutated zombie -- with his unshaven face and uncombed hair, eyes half-closed like the undead and is walking like one as well -- or when he opens his mouth only to say something that usually cracks people up or makes people gape at how ridiculously dumb he is at times, but then Ohno goes on stage and performs like he’s born to be up there, and Jun is smitten all over again. 

And he knows it is not just him – because his bandmates themselves were never shy to show their affection for Leader most times so he knows he is not the only one who feels this way. There’s Nino, for one. He’d be lying if he says the two of them have not been fighting for Leader’s attention over the years, and even though Nino managed to worm himself next to Ohno every goddamn he is about to do the same, he doesn’t let it get to him.

The brat sure is fast and there’s nothing he could do about that. 

Well, at least not always because there are times when he feels this little jealousy settling over, those times when Nino’s touches seemed to say more than they should – those times when Ohno’s eyes would darken as he and Nino communicates by touch alone. 

He hates it more than he knows he should, because none of them owns Ohno – they are lucky Ohno sort of possesses such big heart to accommodate the four of them, that Ohno always makes sure he’s there when they needed him – no matter what it is they needed from the older man. 

“How do you do that?” he asks even though his mouth is busy doing something and his hands are busy doing something else. He is on his back and two of Ohno’s fingers are inside his mouth, letting him suck at them as Ohno fucks him slowly. 

He has his legs twined around Ohno’s hips; his body’s swaying with each dragging movement as Ohno thrusts unbearably slow into him. 

“Hmmm?” Ohno hums, a little distracted because he is still sucking on Ohno’s fingers and the older man is busy watching his mouth in return; he feels full, he feels uncomfortably tight with Ohno’s blunt cock throbbing hard inside his ass but he welcomes the feeling wholeheartedly. 

It’s not everytime he gets to have Leader all to himself, so today he’s going to enjoy being the center of Ohno’s attention to the fullest. 

“That,” he points out and pauses because Ohno is leaning down, open-mouthed, for a kiss and he’s not that dumb to waste the opportunity with talking. Talking could be done later, he suppose. They spend a few moments sucking at each other’s tongue, breathing each other in while Ohno is thrusting shallowly into him. 

“Fucking me slow as if you have an endless reservoir of energy,” he pants out when Ohno finally pulls away, the slick sounds of their mouths parting is so hot he feels his cock go unbearably hard against their stomachs. 

Ohno grins, dark and sleepy, but the way he is arching up into him, his fingers tight against his hips, letting him feel the almost obscene way Ohno’s cock is throbbing inside him, are reasons enough to believe that Ohno is anything but sleepy and that for now, Ohno wants him and only him. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Ohno breathes, pulls out and then rams back in in the same fucking breath and he is left struggling to keep his eyes from lolling to the back of his head in absolute ecstasy, and from keeping himself from coming right then and there. He is gritting his teeth and Ohno looks way too smug as he nips at his chin. “That’s why,” 

He untangles his fingers from their death-like grip on the sheets, worming them around to hold on to Ohno’s butt instead. Ohno squeaks but lets him, ducks down to aim a kiss against the side of his mouth, up to the mole of his chin. 

“You do this to everyone?” he says before he is able to bite his tongue and mentally kicks himself on the head when Ohno stills on top of him. Damn it. “S-Sorry, I d-didn’t mean to –“ 

“No need to apologize, no,” Ohno answers and then kisses him quiet again. “You just want to know, yes?” Ohno asks and Jun knows he’s gone red to the tips of his hair. Ohno laughs – the same one he makes where his eyes turn to tiny slits and the edges of his mouth curls sexily and Jun just wants him to kiss him again. 

“That you are fucking the four of us, one after the other? I didn’t know it was a secret, so no, and because I’m not going to ask you something that is already so fucking obvious,” he bites out, does his best to sound wholly sarcastic to cover up the way his cheeks are so hot and he couldn’t meet Ohno’s eyes at all. 

There’s no denying the fact that their Leader is fucking the four of them alternately, at least that’s what he knows. He hadn’t dared asking the other three but with Nino it is already a dead giveaway, he’s just not sure about the other two but it is not hard to guess when Sho or Aiba are particularly touchy-feely with Leader the day after Leader fucked either of them.

The complete opposite of how he is the day after he and Ohno see each other, after a whole day (and sometimes, whole night) of fucking. 

“Jealous?” Ohno breathes, his face is bright and his eyes are even brighter. Jun knows he is blushing even more with the way Ohno is looking at him now. 

“Fuck _you_ ,” he curses through his teeth, lying to Ohno’s face but he knows Ohno could tell he’s lying when the older man smiles down at him and begins thrusting into him again, his dancing hips moving like a bullet train. He’s moaning before he could even stop himself, whimpering against his pillow as Ohno’s cock hits that spot in him that drives him crazy every goddamn time. “Oh – god – L-Leader, fuck!” 

Ohno stops and reaches between them, takes his cock in between his lovely fingers and begins touching him earnestly. 

“I’m on it,” Ohno says, soft and teasing and he thinks it is so unfair to want someone this much and knows that he feels the same way for you as he feels about everyone else. 

“Then just get on with it and stop talking!” he commands, even though he’s not in the position to tell Ohno what the fuck the older man needs to do, but at least he wants to get back some semblance of power which Ohno always robs him off with whenever he’s on his back and Ohno’s cock inside his ass. At least he still has the capability to talk back though his limbs are rendered useless and he is reduced to nothing but a quivering mess of muscles by Ohno’s expert hands. 

“It’s fine,” Ohno gasps, almost breathless; “Tell me what you want to know, Jun-chan,” Ohno whispers, voice husky and his eyes are so dark and Jun wants to drink in the sight of him – Ohno’s mouth and Ohno’s voice and Ohno’s cock and hands and ass.

He is desperate for it and Ohno knows it – for the same thing he knows the four of them are desperate for when they are underneath their Leader’s body and struggling to keep the older man there; it’s not only him, he knows, but still he couldn’t help but wish that with him, it’s different – he wishes he is someone better than anybody else, someone who doesn’t need to be just that one more guy Ohno fucks around with when he has time. 

He squeezes his eyes shut as Ohno begins fucking him again. “D-Don’t make me say it,” he spits, holds on to Ohno’s waist for support; Ohno bucks his hips hard enough that the bed rattles beneath them, Ohno’s cock sliding in deeper and deeper into his body with each thrust. 

He’s so hard and Ohno chooses that moment to pull out, quickly crawls his way down his body only to put Jun’s cock in his mouth and Jun is gone in a flash, coming with a shout at the back of Ohno’s throat.

# 

Ohno is back on top of him, inside him, hands gripping his ankles as Ohno’s cock slips in and out of him, torturously slow but still so fucking amazing. He doesn’t know he’d get hard so fast, but Ohno makes him in just a few minutes after coming. 

Ohno plants a kiss to one of his legs when Ohno pulls it up, throws it onto the older man’s shoulder so he could fuck him even better. The angle is just right, and he couldn’t believe how Ohno is able to keep hitting that magical spot inside him without even moving much. He’s just rolling his hips like he does when he’s dancing, and Jun makes a valiant effort to meet him stroke for stroke. Ohno is grumbling gibberish words now and Jun knows he’s near – close to getting what Jun is about to get for the second time. 

Ohno’s pace is turning feverish, the obscene sounds of Ohno’s balls smacking into his ass is turning the both of them on and he knows it. 

He keeps his eyes closed though he badly wants to see Ohno’s face when he comes but keeps himself from doing so because he is scared Ohno is going to see how much he wants this – how much he craves this everytime.

“Jun-chan is so pretty when he’s jealous,” Ohno babbles, his hips moving even faster now; the sounds of their skin slapping together, the sounds of Ohno’s muffled groan as he slowly drives himself to the edge of orgasm with each dragging thrust. “So beautiful… That’s why Jun-chan is my favorite…” Ohno babbles on, his thrusts are getting kind of rough and his mouth is slightly parted, panting hard as he fucks Jun harder. 

“L-Leader _. Leader_ ,” 

“My favorite.. you are my favorite, Jun-chan… my  number one, always. Always,” Ohno confesses, almost unconsciously as he pumps his hips twice as faster, harder. Jun pants and keeps one hand around Ohno’s arm and the other he uses to touch himself as Ohno fucks him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Two, three four thrusts and Ohno lets himself go, shooting his pleasure into the condom inside Jun’s ass.

 

#

 

“You – You didn’t mean it, did you?” he asks after a long moment, when they are finally cleaned enough to cuddle and Ohno is snoozing against his chest. 

“Hmm?” 

He runs his fingers through Ohno’s damp hair, smelling his expensive shampoo on his leader’s head. It feels nice, actually. 

He clears his throat. “W-What you said e-earlier,” he clarifies.

“I did,” Ohno says simply and he feels his chest tightens, but not in a bad way. “I did mean it,” Ohno says then rolls over and leans up to press a soft kiss against his jaw. 

“Jun-chan is my favorite… you will always be my favorite,”

“What about Nino?” he tries, just because he has to. And goddamit it he feels like a nagging girlfriend even in his own head.

Ohno reaches up to pinch at his cheeks. “Nino is Nino,” he says, like he knows Jun will understand what the fuck he meant by it. But then he follows it with, “just like Sho is Sho and Ma-kun is Ma-kun… I love the four of you just like how I’m supposed to but you – you’re different. Because you’re Jun, and I know you are _not_ someone else’s when I’m not with you. You’re Jun -- and you’re mine. Only mine.”

“Your kind of selfish, do you know that?” he tells Ohno, quietly; he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels like the luckiest guy alive. 

Ohno simply snuggles closer, tucks his head under his chin and sighs. 

“I _am,”_ Ohno replies sleepily. “But only because it’s _you_ ,” 

Jun doesn’t answer and simply presses his lips against Ohno’s temple, tightens his arms around Ohno and smiles to himself, keeps smiling even as he closes his eyes. 

He has all the right to – he is Leader’s number one, afterall.


End file.
